


Gentle hands

by EllieStormfound



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Takes Care of Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Lambert Lambert What A Prick, M/M, no beta we die like witchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound
Summary: Jaskier takes care of Geralt's beaten up face
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 27
Kudos: 103





	Gentle hands

“Oh Geralt, you are bleeding,” Jaskier said with a sharp intake of breath as the witcher walked into the kitchen of Kaer Morhen. It was almost noon and the witchers had apparently finished their morning training. Geralt huffed but Jaskier walked over to him, “let me have a look.” The witcher turned away and grumbled, “no, it will heal in an hour or two.”

Jaskier clucked his tongue, “don’t be silly, let me take care of you before you bleed all over your shirt.”

Lambert entered the kitchen and with a snicker he said, “yes, Geralt, let your bard take care of you”

“Oh hush,” Jaskier said to the youngest witcher.

Lambert just huffed out a laugh and left the kitchen in the direction of his room. Geralt groaned quietly. “What?” Jaskier asked, “did I embarrass the big scary witcher in front of his big scary witcher brother?”

But Geralt had sat down on the bench in front of the fire and this time when Jaskier approached he did not turn away. With cool and steady hands Jaskier carefully turned Geralt’s face a bit from side to side and was relieved to find just a shallow cut on the cheek and a black eye. A moment later he returned with a bowl of water and a clean cloth.

Sitting down on the bench next to Geralt Jaskier put the water bowl between them and gestured for him to turn his face to the bard. He dipped the cloth in the water and wrung it out till it didn’t drip anymore. 

“Why do you look so beaten up and Lambert has barely a scratch?” Jaskier asked quietly. 

Geralt mumbled, “they teamed up on me, Lambert and Eskel.”

Jaskier laid one hand, cool from the water, on Geralt’s cheek to hold his face steady and smiled as the witcher’s honey golden eyes met his. 

“In one-on-one combat I’m usually better, they wanted to test if they can beat me together.”

Jaksier chuckled, “and they did?” It was more of a statement than a question. 

Geralt hummed in agreement and closed his eyes as the bard pressed the cold wet cloth to the cut on his cheek. The bleeding had stopped but the cool cloth felt good, soothing the stinging. Geralt suppressed a sigh and a smile. He didn’t want to encourage Jaskier.

“My poor witcher,” Jaskier said quietly, “does it hurt?” Very carefully he rubbed away all the blood, cleaning the cut. 

“I’ve had worse,” Geralt replied in his deep voice. He heard Jaskier rinsing out the cloth and then felt it on his face again, methodically cleaning away all the sweat and dirt from the training till he was clean.

“I know that, but that doesn’t mean you are not allowed to talk about lesser pain.”

A moment later Geralt felt Jaskier’s fingers on his face, thumb gently stroking his skin near the cut. The bard’s face was so close that he could feel his breath on his lips.

When the bard’s fingers left his face, Geralt opened his eyes again.

He watched as Jaskier opened a pot with healing balm, smelling of chamomile. The bard put a bit of the balm on one finger and again put his other hand on Geralt’s uninjured cheek before he carefully applied the balm to the cut. Geralt closed his eyes once more.

“Shall I get a bowl of snow or ice to cool your black eye?”

“No,” Geralt replied, “just…”

“Stay here?” Jaskier asked.

“Hm.”

They sat in silence for a moment but as usual it did not last long with the bard around. 

“You know what my mother did when I hurt myself as a child?” he asked the witcher, and without waiting for a response continued, “she would blow on my wound telling me it would help the healing.”

Geralt could hear the smile in his voice even without looking at him.

“We could try that,” the bard continued, “or I could try to kiss it better.” Geralt knew for sure that the bard was grinning now. 

“That wouldn’t be very sanitary,” Geralt replied, but couldn’t get the image of Jaskier kissing him out of his head for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [EllieStormfound](https://elliestormfound.tumblr.com/)


End file.
